


With You

by Parislove2001



Category: hi - Fandom
Genre: Mystery
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-12-07 13:00:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20976290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Parislove2001/pseuds/Parislove2001
Summary: Aliena is a underwater creature.Her family was going to get attacked, so her family brought her above the sea. They left her there. Later someone comes and asks her a question,to which would change her life.





	With You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Alliyah](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alliyah/gifts).

> Aliena has brought up from the sea.

You will be safe here Aliena....When Aliena was born her home was normal,but not safe for her or her family to live. So,Aliena's family brought her up to the shore and with her was a note saying,..."Always remember you are apart of the sea one day they will know." Aliena's mom and dad gave her a kiss and a hug, and promised that they will see each other again. As her parents where leaving back into the ocean, a group of guys shot them. Aliena saw everything that had happened in that moment.She was heart broken that she will never see them ever again.25 years past....Aliena was now 32. This one day a guy wearing all black came up to Aliena. Aliena was scared of him. While she was standing he came close to her...she asked him "who was he and what did he want from her"? The guy did not say nothing when she asked him. Then suddenly he spoke to her only telling her this...."I don't come to hurt you, I don't come to scare you...I only come to grant you a wish. Only 1 wish, you may have and i shall grant you that whish." Aliena was puzzled and didn't ask twice about his offer, for because she had a wish already. Aliena was not phased by her wish because she told herself that she had nothing to lose. So she asked him..."I wish to see my parents one last time, that's all i ask...just one last time to hear their voices and fell their hugs...oh how i miss them so much"...The man asked her "if that's what she really wanted?" Aliena told him, "Yes i wish to see my parents one last time"....The man told her "As you wish Aliena."

R.I.P. ALiena, you lived a challenging life, and now your at peace...may you rest with your parents under the ocean...

**Author's Note:**

> The guy in black granted her wish, but he was the grim ripper and she was dying adn he had come to take her away from the living. That's when he granted her the wish.


End file.
